Kim's Christmas Gift
by LightDrksoul
Summary: A year after A Very Possible Christmas, Ron is determined to give Kim a gift that shows how much he cares for his friend. He may need the help of a certain green and blue duo. Light Fluff Incoming!


Kim's Christmas Gift

(A/N - Hiya everyone! I'm not that dead yet so that's good and I will soon continue my stories. College work has been hell, but I should have free time again very soon and after watching all of Kim Possible again, I remembered just how great the show was. This is my first one-shot and I hope everyone enjoys this. If you have any tips or criticism it is all welcomed. I do not own Kim Possible or the song that appears below. Now let's begin the show!)

Ron Stoppable felt his grin grow as he looked around at sight of his best friend and her family spending Christmas day with the two most unlikely of company, their greatest (and somewhat silliest) foes, Doctor Drakken and Shego. When Ron went to stop Drakken from trying to take over the world, he never thought that it would end with cupcakes, a kiss on his cheek, and Snowman Hank. Kim thanked him for what was the weirdest and best Christmas she had had in years, but as he watched her begin to open her presents and his pet and other best friend Rufus opening Ron's, he had thoughts that this wasn't enough for the girl that can do anything. This girl has been his friend since Pre-K and, while they have had short spats, he knew she would always be by his side.

Ron walked toward Shego as she was leaning against the makeshift fireplace and sipping hot chocolate. His fear towards the green-skinned woman matched that of monkeys and insects, but today he was more overcome with embarrassment as he cleared his throat in front of her and ended up actually in a coughing fit.

"Hey hey, sidekick be careful you'll get spit in my chocolate. I suppose that little display was your attempt at a conversation starter." Ron nodded weakly. "Okay, what do you want?"

After a moment or catching his breath, he pulled Shego to the side of the fireplace with a surprising amount of strength. "Well, I was hoping you could help me with something Shego, you know sidekick to sidekick. I'm happy that Kim and her family are enjoying themselves, but next Christmas I want to show Kim just how much her friendship means to me. I was hoping you could give me some tips."

Shego nearly snorted at the boy, but calmly answered. "Look Stoppable, I don't know if you really noticed but I'm not really a gift kind of person. You know Princess better than anyone and you can't think of a gift for her?"

Ron rubbed his cheek. "Well I am KP's best friend and I know she loves anything I get her, but next year should be something special and seeing as you are a girl I think you would know something. You are a girl right?"

Shego felt her temper flare up and, after a few deep breaths, she decided that she would attack Ron first the next time they met. "Yes Stoppable I am a woman, but Kimmy is not me. I enjoy a new swimsuit and some sunshine during the holidays, but Dr. D may actually be able to help. His plans for world domination are pretty stupid and never work, but when it comes to simple things like gifts the man isn't that dumb. Hey Dr. D!" Drakken stopped, as he was telling stories of his defeats to Jim and Tim, and walked over to the two. "The sidekick wants our help for a gift he wants to give to Kimmy next year, but he has no ideas on what to do."

Drakken nodded and thought for a few moments before smiling and pulling out a card from his wallet. "I believe this could be the answer to your problem, should Shego agree to help of course." Shego and Ron stared at the card, causing Ron to light up and Shego to immediately grimace.

"You two cannot be serious, I hate that place!" Shego shouted but felt something in her reluctantly start to give in as Ron was doing a near perfect imitation of Kim's puppy dog pout. "Fine fine stop that! I will help you, but I will not sing." The boys cheered and Shego groaned. Now that a basic plan was come up with, they were all going to get ready for going home, but Shego stopped Ron. "Hey Stoppable, if you are really sure about this then I know Princess would like it if these words came from your heart. What I'm saying is you should write your own song for her instead of doing the karaoke thing."

Ron nodded in thanks and went to join Kim and her family as they took a family picture.

A month passed until Drakken and Shego made their next attempt at world conquest and it ended just as they all did, but Ron noticed that Shego actively went out of her way to hurt him. Ron continued to write and rewrite and write again his song until he felt the song was perfect and decided that they could use Wade for help. Wade listened to the boy's plan and while he was a bit against using Drakken and Shego, he agreed to do anything he could to help. As the months passed, Kim noticed that Ron was getting more and giddier and when he was able to resist her puppy dog pout for the first time ever she decided to ask Wade if he knew anything. Wade covered for him and told her not to worry and that Ron was excited about something and that she would know in time. It was a few weeks before Christmas when Team Possible found themselves fighting Drakken and Shego for the hundredth time. While the girls fought, Ron and Drakken casually talked.

"So, buffoon did you ever finish that gift for Possible? I did not relearn how to play the guitar for nothing. Plus I found a coupon for the club if you bring more than six people so we can save some money!" Drakken did his evil laugh as he showed Ron a coupon book.

Shego groaned at the sight of the book. "Dr. D do you really have to bring that thing with you everywhere you go?"

Kim glanced at the book and also groaned in annoyance. "Oh, he's doing that too? Ron has been paying with coupons for days because of those dumb books."

"You should see Dr. D at Smarty Mart, always grabbing anything that is a deal even if we don't need it! I have been living off hot dogs for weeks since they were five packs for two dollars."

Ron passed Drakken a note holding the song and pushed the self-destruct button, causing Shego to grab Drakken and get on their hovercraft and Kim to grab Ron and use the grappling hook to get out of the explosion range. "You think you're all that Kim Possible, but you're not!" Drakken shouted. While Kim called Wade for a ride home, Ron walked off and found Shego and Drakken hiding nearby. "Well Buffoon I have to say this isn't bad, a little ego-stroking but not bad."

Shego took the song and read it quickly. "A little ego-stroking? This will give her a head the size of the empire state!"

"Do you two think it will be good enough? Can you play a beat that matches it?" Rone asked as he heard Kim finish her call. Shego and Drakken looked at each other and nodded giving the song back. Ron waved and walked back to Kim saying that he needed to use the little boy's room. After making sure Kim was out on girls night out with Monique, Ron knocked on the door of the Possible household.

"Oh hello Ronald, sorry but Kim isn't here right now. Did you need her?" Ann Possible smiled at the boy who had become like a third son to her.

"Hey Mrs. Doctor P, I know Kim is with Monique. I needed to ask you something important. You know how Christmas is coming soon." Ann nodded. "Well I umm want to make this one special and had a great idea of a gift for Kim, but to give it to her she needs to be at this address." Ron gave her a piece of paper with an address scribed on it. "I know how important the Possible Family Christmas plan is so I arranged for all of you to go. If you can't go there, Then I can try making it work here."

"Well I will ask the family, but I think they will agree to go when they hear it's from you. We'll be there Ron and I'll be looking forward to what you wanna give Kimmy." Ron jumped for joy and decided to celebrate with Rufus at Bueno Nacho. Finally the day arrived and after calling Kim who said that they were going to be at the place in an hour, Ron rode his scooter there to make sure everything was perfect. Shego and Drakken were relaxing and eating when Ron came in.

"Is everything ready? KP and her family will be here soon!"

"Calm down sidekick. Everything is fine and we'll be ready when the Possibles get here. Dr. D let's get the instruments and wait on stage."

"But Shego, the food will get cold!" Shego rolled her eyes at her friend and whiny boss and grabbed him by the collar. Ron followed the two villains and kept watch for his friend, slowly stage fright and the fear that Kim might not like his song began to set in.

"What if Kim doesn't like it? What if her dad and mom get the wrong idea? What if Shego and Drakken mess up the beat? What if I forget the words or freeze up? What if I lose my pants!?" Rufus climbed his best friend's shoulder and lightly tapped his face to calm him down and after a moment of deep breathing Ron smiled and petted his friend. "Thanks for that Rufus, I needed it. Nothing will go wrong."

Hearing a very familiar ring that belonged to only two people, Ron answered his phone and hear Wade's voice. "They're there! I hope you're ready Ron! I've hacked into the lights so don't worry about staying still. I'll be watching!"

"You're the best Wade! Thanks!"

"Consider it a Hanukkah gift. Go make Kim smile!"

"Rufus go with Kim okay? I'm ready."

. . .

Kim was confused when her Mom said that they would be spending some of their Christmas at a karaoke club, and then Ron called her earlier saying how he couldn't spend Christmas with her family this year. Without her best friend it felt less like Christmas, He had spend it with her family ever since they were little. Her brothers seemed to be as confused as she was, but her parents were excited and shared knowing smiles. Kim decided she should trust them.

"Nice place, but I am so not singing!" Kim stated remembering when she was younger and her voice cracked at the high note.

"Oh don't worry Kimmy-cub we came here because a close family friend wanted us to see something important, I think it's starting!" Her father said as they all sat at a table that had a sign with the Possible name on it. Kim nearly screamed when something began to crawl on her, but relaxed when she saw it was Rufus. "Rufus! What are you doing here? Is Ron here?" Rufus nodded and pointed at the stage. She looked at the stage as lights dimmed and the curtains pulled back, showing Ron at the mike with Shego and Drakken behind him.

"Umm hello everyone! I'm gonna sing a song I wrote for the bravest person I know. She's been by my side for as long as I can remember so I hope she enjoys my Christmas gift and here we go." Ron looked back as the villains began to play and he tapped his toes at the beginning beat.

" _You can do the things_

 _That can't be done_

 _You can win the fights_

 _That can't be won_

 _When we're on a mission_

 _You see it through_

 _'cause this saving the world thing_

 _Is what you do_

 _That's the way it has to be_

 _It just comes so naturally"_

Ron locked eyes with his friend as she was blushing a bit at the praise and just how far he's going. Ron smiled at her and she returned it.

" _It's just you_

 _Doin' the impossible, it's you_

 _You're practically unstoppable_

 _It's you_

 _Totally untoppable_

 _It's you, it's you, it's you_

 _You're Kim Possible"_

Ron pointed at her and another light turned on, shining down on Kim.

" _When the earth's in trouble_

 _And we're in distress_

 _We can call you, beep you,_

 _Send an SOS_

 _The situation is on_

 _You never say maybe_

 _From here on out it's_

 _Easy, baby_

 _That's the way it has to be_

 _It just comes so naturally"_

Ron began to dance and jumped off the stage, landing flawlessly on a unused table.

" _It's just you_

 _Doin' the impossible, it's you_

 _You're practically unstoppable_

 _It's you_

 _Totally untoppable_

 _It's you, it's you, it's you_

 _You're Kim Possible_

 _It's not a secret, or a sign_

 _It not the way the stars are lined_

 _It's just exactly what is true_

 _Not a superhero, it's just you"_

He hopped off the table and walked toward his best friend, her blush growing bit by bit as he got closer.

" _It's just you_

 _Doin' the impossible, it's you_

 _You're practically unstoppable_

 _It's you_

 _Totally untoppable, it's you_

 _You're simply Kim Possible"_

He held a hand out to help her up, but Kim smirked and hugged him. Ron hugged back and leaned back as the two finished the song together.

" _It's you_

 _Doin' the impossible_

 _Practically unstoppable_

 _You're Totally untoppable_

 _It's you, oh it's you"_

The crowd around cheered as the two ended the song and separated awkwardly. "Sooo, did you like the song?" Kim smiled and kissed his cheek as a response. "Oh… Booyah!" Ron shouted and jumped.

"Yeah yeah nice job singing sidekick, but we did do some of that work there." Shego said as Drakken and her walked up to the family. Ron hugged them and invited them to stay, but they declined saying that the villains were having a christmas party and they didn't want to miss it.

Later that night, Ron was laying down on the Possible's couch thinking about the song and the dinner they had afterwards. Kim really seemed to love the song, even when her parents and brothers were teasing her. Ron started to get a bit drowsy when he heard something coming downstairs, he closed his eyes pretending he was asleep in case it was Kim's parents. He heard the person stop at the bottom of the steps and felt when they walked over to where he was. A minute of silence passed and Ron thought the person left, until he felt something soft and wet touch his lips. His instincts told him to push the person away, but he ignored them and when the lips separated from his they went to his ear and Kim whispered.

"Thanks Ron for tonight and for being my friend. Sweet dreams." He heard the steps leave towards the stairs and back into her room. Ron touched his lips and smiled, falling asleep and dreaming of a red-headed girl with emerald green eyes.


End file.
